


Снова и снова

by Luchiana



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Шепарду всегда приходится выбирать. Спасти бравого сержанта Эшли Уильямс или серьёзного лейтенанта Кайдена Аленко? Молчать о своих чувствах или признаться, нарушив сотню протоколов? Иногда Шепард следует зову сердца и тем меняет историю.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 4





	1. Больше никогда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time and Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582754) by [bioticbootyshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker). 



― Аленко!

Кайден услышал оклик, но не мог понять, откуда был голос. Пот заливал глаза, во рту стоял привкус крови. Он чувствовал себя невесомым, но вместе с тем будто придавленным тяжестью. Мысли уплывали, в то время как тело ощущалось отчётливо, будто якорем прикованное к земле, без какой-либо поддержки или возможности уменьшить свою ношу.

Шепард был там, и его лицо казалось оплотом надежды. Кайден рассмеялся ― немного нервно, не понимая над чем, собственно, смеётся, зная лишь, что теряет сознание и Шепард ― это единственное, что имеет значение.

― Аленко, ― шёпотом звал Шепард, а может быть, снова кричал, может, для Кайдена его крик угасал до шёпота, подобно меркнущему в глазах свету, по мере того, как кровь скапливалась в глотке.

― Кайден! ― рявкнул Шепард, хватая и встряхивая его. Это подействовало: тьма отступила, словно отогнанная маяком, и лицо Шепарда постепенно обрело свои очертания. Шепард продолжил говорить, но уже не ему ― Джокеру, кому-то на Нормандии: ― Требуется эвакуация. Лейтенант Аленко ранен. Повторяю: лейтенант Аленко ранен. Нам нужно убраться отсюда.

― Мне просто... нужно... немного... отдышаться, ― с усилием выдавил Кайден. Он сплюнул и почувствовал, как горячая кровь течёт подбородку. Казалось, он пытается дышать сквозь стекло. ― Я должен... Коммандер... Просто...

― Тихо, ― перебил Шепард. ― Заткнись, Аленко.

Что-то легло Кайдену на голову. Испещрённые шрамами пальцы ласково коснулись его волос. Кайден прикрыл глаза ― и зря, потому что Шепард тут же начал трясти его снова, стараясь удержать в сознании. И было непонятно, зачем это всё, к чему эта жестокость, ведь он хочет всего лишь закрыть глаза на минуту и чуть-чуть отдохнуть. Кайден всё ещё чувствовал тяжесть, ему по-прежнему казалось, будто он пребывает в совершенно иной реальности.

― Останься со мной, ― просил Шепард, и на этот раз Кайден был уверен, что шёпотом, так как дышал над самым ухом, щекоча губами. ― Ну же, Кайден. Останься со мной.

― Шепр... ― произнёс Кайден. Неправильно, нет. Губы Кайдена не могли воспроизвести его имя, не могли его сформировать. Сглотнув кровь, он попытался ещё раз: ― Ше... Шепард.

― Я здесь, ― отозвался тот. ― Здесь.

Мир в глазах поблек, и Кайден провалился в черноту, ощущая пальцы Шепарда в своих волосах и его дыхание на своём ухе.

***

― Заставил ты меня поволноваться, Аленко.

― Простите, ― тихо ответил Кайден. ― Знаете, я не к этому стремился, когда меня подстрелили.

Шепард рассмеялся. Кайден никогда бы в этом не признался, но ему нравился этот смех. Ему нравилось, как наполнялись светом красивые голубые глаза, а взгляд делался теплее. А больше всего ему нравилось то, как Шепард прищуривал глаза, когда смеялся. Смеющийся, тот выглядел гораздо моложе, чем был. Моложе и невиннее. Так, словно и не держал никогда в руках оружия, не обжигался о теплоотводящие элементы, не ощущал, как кровь ― своя или чужая ― вязко стекает по ладоням.

Думать так о командующем офицере недопустимо. Кайден знал это, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Или не хотел. Пусть непозволительные, сами по себе мысли никому не вредили, если держать их при себе. Лишь высказанные вслух, они могли всё испортить, сколько ни пытайся потом свести это к шутке.

― Тебе следует быть осторожнее, ― сказал Шепард. Чья бы корова мычала. Уж кому-кому, но не Шепарду говорить об осторожности ― не тому, кто всегда первым бросался в бой или приходил на выручку, как бы ни была велика опасность. Не раз Кайдену хотелось за шкирку вытащить Шепарда из очередной передряги, в которые тот постоянно попадал. Но Шепард был его командиром, и разбираться с последствиями такого самоуправства Кайдену не улыбалось.

― Вам тоже, ― шёпотом ответил Кайден. ― Я не... Ох, я не собираюсь указывать, как вам делать свою работу, коммандер, но вы могли бы хоть немного следовать собственному совету.

Проклятье! В голове это звучало как-то получше.

― Даёте мне тактический совет, лейтенант?

― Нет, ― возразил Кайден. Сердце колотилось и, несмотря на прохладу медотсека, было жарко. Он прочистил горло и, избегая пристального взгляда голубых глаз, пояснил: ― Это _дружеский_ совет, коммандер.

Безусловно, Шепард мог бы сейчас поставить Кайдена на место, напомнив о субординации. Сказать, что его дружелюбие не то же самое, что дружба. Вместо этого Шепард хмыкнул и потянулся, чтобы коснуться его руки.

― Ты прав. Но я делаю, что могу. Стараюсь, чтобы никто не пострадал. Но, Кайден, видеть, как ты... ― Шепард тряхнул головой и крепче сжал пальцы на его запястье. ― Чтобы такого больше не было, ладно? Не хочу снова видеть тебя таким.

― Я постараюсь, коммандер. Но ничего не обещаю. Я не ищу смерти, уж поверьте, ― Кайден заставил себя посмотреть Шепарду в глаза, заставил себя _выдержать_ этот взгляд. ― Есть много того, что я хотел бы успеть в жизни. Много вещей, которые хотел бы сделать. Много... людей, которым я не готов сказать «Прощай».

― Эй. Я рад быть одним из них, лейтенант.

Шепард встал и потянулся, хрустнув костяшками пальцев, повел плечами, чтобы сбросить напряжение. А может, и не за этим ― Кайден не был уверен. Иногда ему казалось, что Шепард делает так от скуки или от волнения ― неосознанное, машинальное движение. Ещё один пункт в длинном списке вещей, которые Кайден знал о Джоне Шепарде, хотя не должен был.

― Мне нужно идти. С тобой точно всё будет в порядке? ― спросил Шепард.

― Да. Не стоит... эм... не стоит беспокоиться обо мне, коммандер, со мной всё будет хорошо.

― Смотри у меня. ― Шепард улыбнулся, и от его усмешки внутри разлилось тепло. ― Ты мне нужен, Аленко.

А допустимо ли командующему офицеру говорить так со своим лейтенантом? Скорее всего, нет, только вряд ли это вообще что-то значило. Возможно, воспалённое сознание Кайдена приписывало невинным дружеским словам смыслы, которых там не было. Но когда Кайден снова поднял взгляд на Шепарда, то усомнился в этом.

Он уже ни в чём не был уверен.

***

Долгое время после Вермайра Кайден хотел спросить у Шепарда, почему. Почему, когда перед ним стоял выбор, кого из них с Эшли спасти, он выбрал Кайдена? Почему не вытащил её, оставив Кайдена умирать? Это был ужасный вопрос. Ужасно было даже думать об этом, но Кайден не мог перестать. По его собственному мнению ― и личному, и профессиональному, ― Эшли была более ценным кадром, чем он.

Никогда не сомневаться в приказах. Этому Кайдена учили всю жизнь. На «Нулевом скачке», во время учёбы в Альянсе, на протяжении всей военной карьеры ― всегда непреложным правилом было: не сомневайся в приказах. Никогда не спрашивай командира, почему он решил поступить так, а не иначе. Кайден понимал, почему это важно: к худу или к добру, но сложные решения приходится принимать, и не делом подчинённых было забивать себе голову причинами порой жестоких решений командования.

Вот только Кайден никогда не умел держать язык за зубами. Особенно тогда, когда следовало бы.

― Почему я? ― спросил Кайден.

В кубрике было темно, и Шепард сидел за столом, подперев голову руками. Кайден тихо сел рядом с ним. Он не хотел беспокоить, не хотел прибавлять тяжести к грузу, который Шепард уже нёс на своих плечах. Но некоторые вопросы должны были быть заданы.

И требовали ответов.

― Что? ― переспросил Шепард.

― Почему ты спас меня? Почему позволил ей умереть?

Шепард долго молчал. Кайден решил было, что он не собирается отвечать, не считает нужным объяснять свои действия, отстаивать свои решения. Кайден уже почти сдался, решив оставить Шепарда наедине с его демонами, но тот вдруг заговорил:

― Я не знаю. Не знаю, почему. Не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать. Это было мгновенное решение, Кайден, и я его принял. Я оставил друга на смерть, и это было непросто. Это было...

Он не закончил.

Ему и не нужно было.

― Да уж, ― тихо сказал Кайден. ― Я понимаю, Шепард. Извини.

― Мне нужны от тебя не извинения, ― отрезал Шепард. ― Мне нужно, чтобы ты был собран. Ты нужен мне в бою, Кайден.

Даже в темноте Кайден знал, что Шепард смотрит на него. Он чувствовал на себе этот пристальный взгляд. По спине пробежала знакомая дрожь, то самое покалывание, которое говорило ему: Шепард близко, Шепард видит его, Шепард нуждается в нём. И словно в ответ на эти мысли, Шепард накрыл его руку своей ― тёплой и чуть влажной. Даже в темноте двигался не на ощупь, а точно к цели.

― Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня прикрывал, ― тихо произнёс он.

― Я прикрою. В смысле, я _прикрываю_ , Шепард, ты же знаешь.

Кончики пальцев коснулись его костяшек. Кайден уже не мог сказать, был жест дружеским или нет.

― Да, ― ответил Шепард. ― Знаю.

***

― Потому что в тот момент я представил, каково будет жить без тебя.

Шепард стоял в дверях уже минут пять, глядя, как работает Кайден: читает информацию с датапада и печатает на своём омни-туле. Кайден пытался сделать вид, что Шепарда здесь нет, но чертовски тяжело притворяться под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз.

― Коммандер?

― Мне она не понравилась, ― продолжил Шепард. ― Мысль, что я больше тебя не увижу. Что место, которое ты занимал, будет пустовать. Эш... Боже, она была замечательным другом, прекрасным солдатом, и меня это страшно мучает... Ты ведь знаешь. Её смерть для меня как нож в сердце. Если бы я только мог спасти вас обоих, я бы спас. Без промедления. Но я... Останови меня, пока я не сказал что-то, что выставит меня полным кретином, лейтенант.

Кайден не знал, что сказать, и стоит ли. Шепард только что признался, что не дал ему погибнуть потому, что не смог вынести мысль о том, как дальше жить без него. Что тут можно ответить? Какой тут может полагаться ответ? И Кайден молча смотрел, ожидая, пока Шепард не скажет что-нибудь ещё, или пока не подойдёт ближе, или, может, уйдёт, так ничего и не добавив.

― Скажи что-нибудь, ― попросил Шепард. ― Что угодно, не важно.

― Э... Спасибо?

― Ответ неверный.

― Ты сказал «что угодно». ― Кайден вздохнул: ― Я... У меня всё, коммандер. Я просто не знаю, что сказать. Есть ли вообще подходящий ответ для таких случаев?

― Наверное, нет. Возможно, то, чего я хочу, ты мне дать не можешь.

― Что именно?

― Причину, ― ответил Шепард. ― Причину, по которой я... чувствую что-то, когда смотрю на тебя.

Кайден громко сглотнул. На это вообще не стоило отвечать. Лучше всего было отвести глаза и промолчать в надежде, что Шепард поймёт намёк. Всё равно ничего хорошего не может выйти из... чего бы там Шепард ни хотел. Он был командиром Кайдена, и существовала по меньшей мере сотня различных протоколов, не позволяющих им быть вместе. Так что ― да, он просто опустит глаза, и пусть его молчание станет Шепарду ответом.

― Чувствуешь что?

Вот же! Он же хотел наоборот!

Шепард подошёл ближе. Плохо. Кайден хотел совсем другого: чтобы Шепард ушёл ― со всеми своими неудобными вопросами, и запутанными чувствами, и невозможно голубыми глазами. Но Шепард всё приближался, пока не остановился, нависнув над Кайденом, дотронулся до его щеки, шершавыми пальцами провёл по линии подбородка.

― Я сам уже не понимаю, что творю, ― прошептал Шепард. ― Меня будто... несёт куда-то. Я весь будто связан, Аленко. Временами я... не понимаю, что думаю или чувствую. А от мыслей о тебе только хуже. ― Большой палец с мозолью коснулся нижней губы Кайдена, погладил. ― Я подумал, тебе стоит знать, что ты сводишь меня с ума. Вот и всё. И ещё я хотел бы дать этому шанс. Если ты согласен.

― Этому, коммандер?

― Нам, ― ответил Шепард. Засмеялся, прижав палец к уголку губ Кайдена. ― Ты всегда такой серьёзный, лейтенант, или всю свою серьёзность приберегаешь специально для меня?

Губы Кайдена подрагивали под его пальцем. Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь ― отвергнуть Шепардовы авансы или же включить игривый тон и ответить взаимностью, ― но слова не шли. У него вырвался смешок, хотя смех ― это последнее, чем он хотел ответить, а затем он заглянул Шепарду в глаза.

― Прости. ― Палец соскользнул с губ, и Шепард отошел на пару шагов назад ― от Кайдена. ― Мне не стоило... Чёрт, прости, Кайден.

― Нет, ― сказал Кайден. ― Эй, ты не... Тебе не за что просить прощения, Шепард. Я просто... Я эм... не знаю, что сказать. И... можно ли нам, и я...

― Всё просто, ― тихо ответил Шепард. ― Ты меня хочешь?

― Я... эм...

― Ты меня хочешь, Аленко?

Простой вопрос ― простой ответ. И в этот момент уже невозможно было думать, что будет, если их сейчас притянет друг к другу, губы столкнутся, а одежда полетит на пол. Невозможно было думать о чём-либо, кроме пленительных голубых глаз, в которых он тонул, чувств, которые Шепард в нём вызывал, фантазий, с которыми Кайден ложился спать. В этот момент невозможно было думать даже об Эшли и её жертве, о том, что Шепард выбрал его, как сказал: «Мне не понравилась мысль, что я больше тебя не увижу».

― Да, ― ответил Кайден. ― Я хочу вас, коммандер. Шепард.

Расстояние между ними исчезло. Шепард был не из тех, кто удовлетворится касанием желанных губ только подушечкой пальца. Он наклонился и прижался к ним губами ― нежно, спрашивая позволения продолжить.

― Пожалуй, самое время начать звать меня Джоном, ― сказал он и усмехнулся тому, как вспыхнуло лицо Кайдена. Шепард прижал ладонь к его лицу, осторожно коснулся пальцем кожи под глазом.

― Я хочу тебя, ― прошептал Кайден чуть охрипшим голосом, переполненным этой необходимостью. Он улыбнулся, потёрся носом о нос Шепарда: ― Джон.

― Ты ведь понимаешь, что я спас тебя не поэтому, верно? ― спросил Шепард. ― То есть, это было бы ужасно...

Кайден рассмеялся, притянул Шепарда к себе за шею и впился в его губы. Разрешения не спрашивал ― в ту минуту, когда он вторгся языком в рот Шепарда, ему было уже всё позволено.

Трудные приказы иногда ещё труднее объяснить.

И это нормально, Кайдену нужно было просто принять это. Им всем нужно было принять. И, в конце концов, позволить себе ту капельку счастья, которое ему досталось. А сейчас всё счастье для Кайдена сосредоточилось в глазах Джона Шепарда.


	2. Горизонт

Они были не одни, да и место было неподходящим, чтобы открыто выразить облегчение, которое они испытывали, видя друг друга живыми. Снова между ними стояла сотня протоколов, от которых атмосфера вокруг становилась холоднее и формальнее. Однако между Кайденом и Шепардом оставалось ещё довольно огня и магнетического притяжения, чтобы разбить эту преграду. Они заключили друг друга в объятия, нимало не заботясь о формальностях или о людях, которые неловко переминались за спиной Шепарда. Обнимая, Шепард оставил поцелуй у Кайдена на подбородке.

Для Кайдена прошло два года. Два года скорби, попыток оставить всё в прошлом и жить дальше, попыток взять себя в руки, встряхнуться и сделать шаг навстречу будущему. Для Шепарда же всё было словно вчера. Он держал Кайдена в своих руках ― и это ощущалось как нечто хорошее, правильное, как единственно возможное. Он знал ― всё изменилось, и не ждал от Кайдена, что тот притворится, будто это не так. Смерть ― вполне приличное оправдание тому, чтобы не звонить два года своему парню. Но не достаточное для Шепарда, чтобы слепо игнорировать перемены.

― Рад тебя видеть, ― прошептал Шепард.

Руки Кайдена на мгновение сжали его крепче, а дыхание коснулось губ. Затем Кайден отстранился, запустив руку в волосы, и опустил взгляд на свои ботинки, будто они вдруг стали самой интересной вещью в галактике.

― Да, я тоже рад видеть вас, командер, ― произнёс он.

― Что здесь произошло?

― Не уверен, ― ответил Кайден. ― Мы получили донесения, что в этом районе могут появиться Коллекционеры, и Альянс направил меня сюда, чтобы защитить людей и сдержать линию обороны.

Он поднял взгляд ― глаза были всё такими же тёмными и тёплыми, какими Шепард их запомнил. Однако теперь что-то изменилось. Появился незнакомый холодок. Никогда прежде Кайден не смотрел на него с таким подозрением, таким недоверием. Его осуждение ощущалось, как удар под дых.

― Ты ведь будешь честен со мной, правда, Шепард?

― Ты можешь мне доверять, лей... майор.

― Ходят слухи, что ты работаешь на «Цербер», ― сказал Кайден. ― Я не хотел им верить, но...

― Я помогаю им остановить Коллекционеров, ― ответил Шепард. ― Мне нужны их ресурсы, а им ― мой опыт. Взаимовыгодная сделка, Аленко. Но я всё равно им не доверяю.

― Два года тишины, а теперь это, ― вздохнул Кайден и тряхнул головой, избегая смотреть Шепарду в глаза. ― Коммандер, я всего лишь хочу знать, почему, когда они восстановили тебя... или что они там с тобой сделали, ты не смог связаться со мной. В смысле, после всего, что было, я думал...

Он посмотрел на людей у Шепарда за спиной и поскрёб за ухом. Лицо его покраснело. Шепард помнил, как горело это лицо под его губами, когда он целовал его в темноте. И отбросил эти мысли и воспоминания: для них было не время и не место.

― ...Я надеялся, что, может, ты подумаешь обо мне, ― закончил Кайден.

― Я подумал о тебе, ― подтвердил Шепард. ― Просто... Два года ― это немало, Кайден. Я решил, что ты, возможно... живёшь дальше. Живёшь своей жизнью. И, кажется, я был прав.

― Да уж. Прекрасно провожу время, проваливая миссии по защите колоний.   
― Кайден...

― Знаешь, Шепард, мне интересно одно: какого чёрта ты не вернёшься в Альянс и не расскажешь об угрозе Коллекционеров? Не позволишь решить эту проблему им? У них тоже есть ресурсы, и они могли бы собрать для тебя команду.

― Альянсу не хочется пачкать руки, ― ответил Шепард. ― А «Цербер» готов. Я им не доверяю, Кайден, но я своими глазами вижу, как они делают дело.

― То есть вот так? И ничто не заставит тебя передумать?

― Я делаю это во благо. ― Шепард понизил голос, шагнув ближе к Кайдену: ― Я думал, ты поймёшь. Я думал, может, присоединишься ко мне, поможешь разобраться со всем этим. ― И ещё тише, прямо в шрам на губе Кайдена: ― Мне не хватает тебя.

Руки Кайдена нашли руки Шепарда, и их пальцы переплелись. Совсем ненадолго, всего на мгновение. Кайден отступил, наконец позволяя себе вновь взглянуть Шепарду в лицо. Жёстче, холоднее, уже не склонный к тому, чтобы видеть в ситуации проблеск надежды, искать светлые стороны. Кайден прошёл через многое ещё до смерти Шепарда. Понятно, что за прошедшие два года он тоже пережил немало. И всё же Шепарду было жаль ушедшей теплоты. Жаль, что он стал тому причиной.

― Теперь уже слишком поздно, ― произнёс Кайден. ― Простите, коммандер.

Уходя, Кайден бросил на него взгляд через плечо.

― Береги себя, Шепард.

Каким-то образом поборов собственное оцепенение, Шепард смог выдавить:

― И ты тоже, Кайден.

***

― Какая-то история? ― спросила Келли.

Шепард не хотел об этом говорить, а значит, Келли очень даже хотела, и собиралась пытать его до тех пор, пока он не расколется. Что ж, если это значило, что он сможет выпить стаканчик (или даже два) виски в своей каюте, чтобы немного успокоиться, так тому и быть.

― «История», ― повторил Шепард.

Звучало забавно, а из собственных уст ― ещё забавнее. Он никогда раньше не думал о Кайдене просто как о части своего прошлого, и начинать делать это сейчас было мучительно больно.

― Ага, история. ― Шепард наклонился к терминалу, делая вид, что увлечён перепиской. Он пытался притвориться безразличным, сосредоточенным на более важных вещах, будто всё, что было у них с Кайденом, действительно осталось в прошлом. Но себя он в этом убедить не мог. Может, его и восстановили, воссоздали с нуля, но его сердце по-прежнему болело за Кайдена Аленко, и он подозревал, что так будет всегда.

Скорее всего Кайдену нужно было время свыкнуться с мыслью, что Шепард жив. Он видел облегчение в его тёмных глазах, оно ощущалось в его дыхании, которое касалось кожи. Просто Кайден чувствовал себя... покинутым. Шепард понимал его. Лейтенант ― майор ― знал, каковы на войне ставки и чем каждый из них может ― и часто должен ― платить, служа в Альянсе. Но также у Кайдена было доброе сердце, нежная душа, и потеря товарищей всегда давалась ему тяжело. Он не верил в то, что смерть бывает хорошей, и хотя Шепард считал, что благородные или, по крайней мере, достойные причины умереть существуют, в целом он был согласен с Кайденом.

― Нужно просто дать ему время переварить всё это, ― произнёс Шепард ― для себя, не для Келли, и тут же почувствовал, как на шею ложится чужая рука. Сухая и прохладная ― настоящее облегчение после целого дня на жаре, закованным в броню. ― Он поймёт.

Однако в душе Шепард вовсе не был в этом так уверен. В глазах Кайдена на Горизонте он видел не только радость, но и недоверие. Не просто к «Церберу» ― к нему самому. И если Кайден ему не доверял, не верил, что Шепард работает на «Цербер» только ради спасения Галактики, то Шепард не был уверен, любит ли его Аленко по-настоящему.

Любит ли так, как раньше.

И вот это уже у Шепарда в голове не укладывалось. Два года небытия. Для него время с Кайденом, время на «Нормандии SR-1» было только вчера. Он всё ещё помнил пот на верхней губе Кайдена, когда они целовались, тихое рычание, вырывавшееся у того из горла, когда Шепард сжимал рукой его бедро. Мог вспомнить вкус виски на языке и твёрдые пальцы на своём горле ― там, где бьётся пульс. И яснее, чем что-либо другое, он помнил, как Кайден чуть позже выдыхал ровно над тем самым местом, и дыхание его было чертовски горячим.

А теперь эти воспоминания стали тяжёлой ношей.

Возможно... для Кайдена тоже.

― Да. Держу пари, нужно просто подождать, ― согласилась Келли. ― Вот увидишь, всё наладится.

Шепард хотел бы ей верить, но он никогда не был тем, кто готов рискнуть всем в заведомо проигрышной ситуации.

***

Кайден смотрел на фотографию ― обтрёпанную по краям, немного помятую от частых складываний, ― их фотографию с Шепардом. Они сделали этот снимок на Цитадели, одна из тех глупых вещей, которые делаешь в увольнении, когда не знаешь, что тебя ждёт впереди и во что ты окажешься втянут. Они улыбались, склонясь друг к другу, переплетя пальцы. Кайден считал, что выглядит немного по-дурацки на этом фото. Глупо, если уж быть совсем честным... но Шепард так на него смотрел...

«Хочешь меня, Аленко?»

Глупый вопрос застал Кайдена врасплох. Он бормотал, выставляя себя дураком, краснел и едва ворочал языком. Сейчас он сказал бы Шепарду, что хотел его. Что он всегда его хотел, что он _всё ещё_ его хочет. Но ещё лучше Кайден осознавал то, что знал и раньше: связь с Шепардом рано или поздно, но разобьёт ему сердце. Конечно, Шепард этого не хотел, и не его была в том вина, но расклад был именно таков. Шепард на все сто процентов принадлежал своей работе ― и Кайден понимал, какая требовалась самоотдача, чтобы с ним сравниться. Но Шепард также был влюблён в свою работу, и это всегда немного обескураживало. Шепарду нужны были адреналин, чтобы кровь в голову, и головокружительные спуски через атмосферу. Ему были нужны ожоги на пальцах от терморегулятора, и запах дыма, и трепет чьего-то горла под ботинком.

Всё это было частью Шепарда, такой же неотъемлемой, как кровь или дыхание. Кайдену хотелось бы быть для Шепарда настолько же важным, но он ещё не дошёл до ручки, чтобы винить его в том, чего тот не мог изменить. Он не сомневался, что любим, судя по тому, какими крепкими были объятия на Горизонте, какое отчаяние было в глазах. Но Шепард ни за что не полюбит его так же сильно, как своё призвание быть солдатом.

«Да уж, ― подумал Кайден, тот ещё солдат. ― Работать на “Цербер”. Нет, я всё понимаю, правда. И всё же... После всего дерьма, которое они творили, работать с ними как ни в чем ни бывало...»

Может, было и нечестно так думать, но Кайдена это не волновало.

Они своими глазами видели, какие отвратительные вещи делал «Цербер». Кайден находил логику в том, что Шепард считал себя связанным с ними ― люди из «Цербера» вернули его к жизни, в конце концов, и по каким-то своим каналам скорее всего обеспечивали всем необходимым. Но Кайден не мог доверять ни «Церберу», ни тем, кто с ним сотрудничал. Мысль о том, что он не может доверять Шепарду ― человеку, с которым сражался плечом к плечу за то, во что верил, человеку, за которого был готов умереть, которого любил, ― ранила сильнее всего. Возможно, это было немного наивно с его стороны, но Кайден был убеждён, что Шепард ― человек чести, человек, который не доверит судьбу человечества ― а похоже, что и судьбу всей Галактики ― организации вроде «Цербера», уж точно не потому, что они под руку подвернулись.

«Я люблю тебя».

Он помнил дыхание Шепарда на своём виске, тяжесть навалившегося на спину тела. Он её практически ощущал, и от этого по телу шла дрожь.

Кайден потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

Чёрт, как же пыльно в его каюте.

06.15 2186 CE

От кого: ком. Дж. Шепард

Кому: м. К. Аленко

Тема: [Без темы]

Статус: не отправлено

_Два года ― это чертовски долго._

_Многие бы сказали, что слишком долго, но я, по правде, не знаю точно. Я сижу здесь, думаю о тебе, Кайден, так что, наверное, не так уж это и долго. Может, просто... к этому нужно привыкнуть. Или я распинаюсь зря, а ты уже давно двигаешься дальше. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал кое-что._

_Я люблю тебя, Кайден._

_Всегда любил. И, вероятно, всегда буду. Даже если уже слишком поздно, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: то, что между нами было, всё ещё что-то значит для меня. Не было чем-то неважным. Ты отдал мне всё, что у тебя было, и, возможно, я не ценил этого так, как должен был, но очень ценю теперь. И я... думаю о тебе, Кайден, я скучаю по тебе и очень хотел бы, чтобы всё сложилось иначе._

_Думаю, я никому не принёс в этой жизни много добра._

_Так что просто будь к себе добр, ладно? Береги себя._

_Я до сих пор должен тебе денег за тот раз, когда ты сделал меня в покер._

_Я всё отдам, Кайден._

_Твой Шепард_

Его пальцы застыли над кнопкой «Отправить». Несколько минут спустя Шепард всё ещё стоял там, снова и снова вчитываясь в сообщение, пока не заболели глаза.

Письмо он так и не отправил.


	3. В прах

Казалось, само время остановилось, когда эта железная сучка схватила Кайдена за щиток шлема и приложила головой об шаттл. Сердце забилось где-то в глотке, из горла вырвался отчаянный крик, а тело будто застыло. Всего через несколько секунд Кайден ― неподвижный и безжизненный ― оказался на земле, а она перевела взгляд своих равнодушных глаз на Шепарда.

Сработал инстинкт ― поздновато, если бы спросили его мнения, ― и Шепард, подняв пистолет, трижды разрядил его в искусственное тело. Всё происходило, как в замедленной съёмке: вот поднимается рука, заряды вылетают из дула, робот падает на землю, и запах дыма тяжело повисает в воздухе.

Шепард убрал пистолет в кобуру на бедре и посмотрел на скомканную фигуру Кайдена.

Он подбежал к нему ― время снова пошло вперёд. Он рухнул на колени рядом с Кайденом, провёл кончиками пальцев по повреждённому шлему, позвал шёпотом, а когда реакции не последовало, выкрикнул имя в полный голос. Шепард подхватил Кайдена с земли, перекинул через плечо и понёс к ожидающей их «Нормандии».

― Бери эту штуку, ― приказал он, взглядом указывая на робота.

Даже с истекающим кровью Кайденом на его плече Шепард думал как солдат.

Иногда Шепарду самому становилось от этого тошно.

***

Рассказывать что-то человеку без сознания довольно бессмысленно. Тем не менее, Шепард всё говорил, а Кайден ― что было логично ― не отвечал. Выходило нескладно. Хуже, чем на Горизонте, хуже, чем на Марсе, когда полные негодования глаза смотрели на него, как на врага. Нет ничего мучительнее, чем обнаружить, что человек, которого ты любил и которому доверял, не любит и не доверяет тебе. Шепард списывал его недоверие на свою связь с «Цербером», но знал, что дело не только в этом.

Кайдена переполняла боль. Не только из-за «Цербера», но из-за того, что Шепард оставил его одного. Может, в том и не было его вины, может, он и делал то, что должен был, ради спасения экипажа первой «Нормандии», но когда речь идет о чувствах из самой глубины сердца, которые человек сам не всегда в состоянии понять, говорить о логике бессмысленно.

― Мне так чертовски жаль, ― прошептал Шепард. Сказать это было проще, пока Кайден не смотрел на него, пока взгляд его тёмных глаз, тёплых и бездонных, не был направлен ему в лицо. Шепард провёл большим пальцем по ушибленной щеке Кайдена до опухших губ. ― Мне следовало быть рядом с тобой. Чёрт побери, Кайден... Это всё, чего я хотел. Я всегда хотел быть рядом с тобой. Всё всегда было сложно, но я этого не хотел. Я просто...

Шепард наклонился и прижался губами к виску Кайдена. Позволил себе задержаться ненадолго. Можно было закрыть глаза и притвориться, что ничего не изменилось, что прошедших двух лет не было вовсе. Он чувствовал, как бьётся под губами пульс, медленный и слабый, но ― стабильный.

― Я просто люблю тебя, ― сказал Шепард. ― Очень сильно, майор. Так что поправляйся и вставай на ноги.

Уходя, Шепард оглянулся и посмотрел на израненное тело.

― Это приказ.

***

― Привет, Кайден.

― Э... привет, ― тихо отозвался тот. ― Спасибо, что зашёл, Шепард.

Он сел у постели Кайдена, устроив руки между коленями. Проследил, как солнечный свет ложится поверх шрамов. Он не был готов смотреть Кайдену в глаза. Не был готов к тому, что может в них увидеть. Он надеялся на прощение или предложение начать всё сначала, но предполагал, что с той же вероятностью его могут встретить холод и недоверие.

Кайден потянулся и взял его за руку.

Шепард поднял голову.

― Не знаю, всё ли... всё ли у нас хорошо, Шепард, ― прошептал Кайден. ― Но точно знаю, что хочу попробовать. Если ты хочешь. Знаю, что не могу больше притворяться, будто не думаю о тебе, не скучаю, будто ты мне не нужен или... ― Кайден закусил губу, провёл по обожжённым, покрытым шрамами пальцам. Шепард не подталкивал его, не просил закончить. Даже не хотел этого, потому что подозревал ― если Кайден договорит, он точно не сумеет удержаться и не наброситься на него с поцелуями. А в больнице, надо думать, так себя вести не принято.

Слава богу, Кайден так и не закончил. Шепард просто держал его за руку в уютной тишине. Было приятно вот так сидеть рядом, не борясь ни с подозрительностью Кайдена, ни со своими собственными защитными реакциями. Шепард поднёс чужую руку к губам, поцеловав костяшки, и улыбка Кайдена будто солнцем озарила его лицо. Он во многих смыслах и был солнцем жизни Шепарда, солнцем, вокруг которого всё вертелось, к которому неумолимо влекло. Сколько раз его тянуло к этому человеку, не счесть ― это число приближалось к бесконечности, словно он был влюблен в Кайдена Аленко всю свою жизнь.

― Уже поздно, ― сказал Шепард.

― Не уходи, ― попросил Кайден тихо. ― Ещё немного.

Шепард мягко сжал его руку.

― Да, ― ответил он, ― хорошо.

***

― Хочу кое о чём спросить, ― сказал Кайден.

Он стоял в проёме капитанской каюты с непривычно растрёпанными волосами, ещё влажными после душа. Шепард подумал, что тот выглядит чертовски серьёзным, но с Кайденом никогда нельзя было знать этого наверняка: чертовски серьёзным он выглядел всегда.

― Ладно, ― ответил Шепард. Отложил в сторону планшет и упёрся бедром в стол. Скрестил было руки на груди, но решил, что теперь и сам выглядит чертовски серьёзным, и «раскрестил» их обратно. ― Возможно, кое о чём я тебе расскажу. Слушаю, майор.

― Ну, я просто... Я знаю, мы уже обсудили это и вроде как решили вопрос, но... Шепард, мы сегодня наставили друг на друга оружие. И такое... непросто выбросить из головы. Так что, думаю, мне важно знать... если бы до этого дошло ― если бы у тебя не оставалось другого выбора... ты бы это сделал?

― Сделал что?

Глаза Кайдена в этот момент были слишком тёмными, слишком открытыми и чертовски глубокими.

― Убил бы меня?

У Шепарда в груди всё похолодело, будто кто-то приложил к сердцу лёд. Он понимал, что стоит ему сейчас отвести взгляд, и то бесконечно хрупкое между ними, за что они продолжали держаться, исчезнет. Он потеряет Кайдена и, скорее всего, никогда не сможет вернуть. Так что Шепард не сводил с Кайдена глаз и старался не менять расслабленной позы.

― Нет, ― ответил он. ― Ни за что. Выбор есть всегда, Кайден, и я бы не причинил тебе вреда. Даже заставить бы себя не смог.

― Да уж, ― произнёс Кайден. ― И я. Я не... не мог...

― Ситуация накалилась, ― сказал Шепард. ― Но мы оба знали, что до этого не дойдёт. Я знал, что сумею тебя убедить. Ты знал, что я никогда не предам Совет... ― Он шагнул ближе, прощупывая почву, проверяя, позволит ли Кайден приблизиться достаточно, чтобы коснуться его, и закончил шёпотом: ― ...или тебя.

Он погладил пальцами шрам на губе Кайдена. Не встретив сопротивления, только лёгкую дрожь, Шепард пошёл немного дальше, заменив пальцы губами. Кайден выдохнул его имя и поднял руку, дотронувшись до шрама у самой линии волос Шепарда. Два старых солдата ― вот кем они были. Но когда они были рядом, Шепард ощущал себя достаточно молодым для чего угодно.

Было жарковато. Шепард чувствовал, как на висках и во впадинке под горлом собирается пот. Кайден прижался лицом к влажной коже его горла, позволяя себя обнять. И это было всё, что ему нужно. Более, чем достаточно: просто держать Кайдена ― живого и тёплого ― в своих руках.

Знать, что всё в порядке.

Что _у них_ теперь всё в порядке.

***

«Пропустим по стаканчику».

Шепард ухмыльнулся, обняв Кайдена за плечи. Это была его первая улыбка за целую вечность, и конечно же, увидеть её было некому. Кайден спал, обнажённый, запутавшись ногами в простыне. Для них двоих такого понятия, как «пропустить по стаканчику», не существовало. И стоило Кайдену оказаться слишком близко, стоило чуть подольше задержать руку у Шепарда на шее, а губы ― на его губах, и выпивка становилась последней вещью, о которой они оба в тот момент думали.

Он понятия не имел, что произойдёт дальше с «Цербером», что случится с Катализатором, и с Горном, и с Землёй. Что Шепард знал наверняка ― это то, что они с Кайденом пройдут через всё это вместе, и, по правде говоря, большего ему знать и не хотелось.

Шепард поцеловал Кайдена в лоб в темноте; кожа под его губами была тёплой и влажной. Он закрыл глаза и придвинулся ещё немного ближе.

***

Последние мысли Шепарда, пока темнота не поглотила его, были о Кайдене.

***

Помнить о том, что нужно дышать, оказалось тяжелее всего. Помнить, что нужно бриться и улыбаться, чтобы не беспокоить окружающих, что нужно собраться, вытереть слёзы и позволить Шепарду покоиться с миром. Легко было жить, помня, что человека, которого ты любил, больше нет, ― легче, чем Кайден ожидал, гораздо легче, чем ему говорили. Тяжело было в те моменты, когда он об этом забывал. Когда просыпался среди ночи и тянулся рукой через постель к телу, которого там не было. Когда находил что-нибудь забавное в экстранете и ловил себя на том, что добавляет Шепарда в пересылку, а потом вспоминал, что Шепард уже не засмеётся.

Когда приходил домой, звал его, а в ответ звучала лишь тишина.

 _Поправить голову_ , думал Кайден. Вот что ему нужно. Но без Шепарда все это не имело никакого значения, не было того, ради чего стоило преодолеть себя и двигаться дальше.

Кайден, по крайней мере, не находил.

***

Это была сенсация.

Кайден проверил свой омни-тул и издал какой-то странный отчаянный звук ― нечто среднее между смехом и рыданием. Подавился им.

В ОБЛОМКАХ ЦИТАДЕЛИ НАЙДЕН НЕИЗВЕСТНЫЙ. ЕГО ЛИЧНОСТЬ ПОКА НЕ УСТАНОВЛЕНА, ОДНАКО МЕСТНЫЕ ИСТОЧНИКИ СООБЩАЮТ, ЧТО ЭТО МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ КОМ. ШЕПАРД

Он подхватил с крючка куртку и позвонил Лиаре, чтобы узнать подробности.

И заказать себе билет на Цитадель.


End file.
